


Caught in the Undertow

by orphan_account



Category: Jon Walker - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Brobecks, The Young Veins
Genre: AND THEYRE ALL GAY, F/F, M/M, Multi, also jonlon needs to be a ship i love it, also the wives r in a poly relationship and own a bar, and everyone either works there or nearby, and i support them in this, bassist boys in love, coffee shop AU, dank eyes has a coffee shop, every single one of them, i love this, ignore the ryan/brent brent is just a creep, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon Walker is just looking for a promotion (and to get an afternoon off) when he agrees to going out with his boss and his group of friends. However, he might just find more than he dared to hope for and have a great night out along with it.They all work in a coffeeshop apart from Ryan who just lives there.They all work in a coffeeshop and, hey, Ryan and Dan's tall friend is kinda cute.They all work in a coffeeshop and Dan doesn't really care about employees' PDA just keep it hygienic you guys.





	Caught in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> write me some jonlon you guys. no fr tho if anyone writes anything in this ship lemme know and i will read it and love you forever.

It’s been raining for a literal week and business is terrible. Jon’s basically just coming in to lean against the counter and talk to Spencer about life. Or well, be talked to by Spencer. New relationship and all, they’ll get past the honeymoon stage eventually. It’s annoying, though, to have his only real work-friend’s attention taken up by someone else. Particularly someone he’s never met. Spencer laughs and Jon tunes back in to see someone stumbling through the door, dripping water everywhere. He groans internally at the thought of mopping but stands up straight and smiles. 

“Hi, welcome to ‘The Undertow’. What can I get you?”

The wet guy is tall and unfamiliar - unusual given their clientele mostly consists of regulars and people who work there - so Jon figures he probably must have just chosen the nearest place to shelter.

“I’m looking for Ryan Ross?” he asks uncertainly. 

So he’s one of Ryan’s then. It’s always the tall ones, though there’s no guarantee that’s actually the role this guy’s going to be filling. Hopefully not in Dan’s cafe anyway. 

Ryan himself comes running from the office, doing up his shirt as he goes. “Dallon, Dallon hi! Sorry, I - uh - I forgot-”

“Lost track of time that’s all.” Dan emerges after him, ducking to avoid the doorway. 

Ryan grins up at him reaching up to smooth his hair down. “Your - nevermind, all fixed.” 

“Shall we go?” asks Dan, smiling easily at Dallon. Just a friend then.

Ryan glances at Spencer, who grins hopefully at him. Jon does his best to mirror the look. He does not want to be stuck here on his own. Also, he wants a promotion. Hanging out with his boss is probably a good idea.

“Hey Dan! Why don’t Spencer and -“ Ryan gestures at Jon “come too. It’s not like there’s anyone here.”

Dan shrugs. “Sure, why not. Bren can come too?”

Jon takes off his apron and hangs it up, as Spencer pulls out his phone and calls his boyfriend. He grabs his umbrella cause he is not getting wet, Dan and Spencer following suit. As the others troop out the door, he notices the new guy - Darren? - looking apprehensive and holds up his umbrella. “Want to share? I’m Jon.”

He grins. “Dallon.”

After a few metres Jon’s arm is beginning to get tired and the umbrella keeps hitting Dallon’s head. Dallon’s hand covers his and he lets go, letting the taller man hold it over both of them.

“I’m trusting you with a big responsibility there, you know. Holding the umbrella.” Jon is the first to break the silence and Dallon grins.

“I should just run away with it, leave you to get wet.” He jerks it as if he’s going to run away and Jon grabs it, laughing.

“There. Compromise.”

They lapse back into silence, though it feels more comfortable now, hands touching on the handle. The rain is hitting above his head and the paving stones are shining enough to reflect the pair as they splash through puddles. Ahead of them, Dan and Ryan are engaged in a conversation that doesn’t carry through the rain and somewhere behind Spencer’s footfalls can be heard accompanied by the occasional swear and splash. Shouldn’t buy expensive shoes then. Jon glances down at his own flip-flops - his feet are completely soaked but they’ll dry fine - and grins.

“I don’t actually know where we’re going,” he says.

“Basically three of our friends have a bar or they will have a bar and it’s their opening night so yeah. Group trip. Free alcohol.”

They turn right and follow Ryan and Dan into a brightly lit - but mostly empty - bar. There’s a girl cleaning the bar itself and a band setting up on a slightly raised stage. Another girl comes up to them and hugs Dan and Ryan, who have leaned their umbrella against the wall. Jon follows suit. The girl has turned to Dallon, speaking quickly and the pair smile at each other. Jon tries to ignore the jealousy bubbling through him. He’d been flirting. Apparently Dallon hadn’t. Or, alternatively, Dallon was an asshole. The pair turned to him and Dallon grinned.

“Breezy, this is Jon. He works at Dan’s cafe. Jon, Breezy.”

He smiles and raises his hand, Breezy smiles back before turning to Dallon. “I’m so glad you’re here Dal, you have no idea. I’m honestly terrified. Like Sarah and Linda both seem so in control and calm and just yeah. I’m glad you could make it.”

“I’m sorry we got held up. Ryan and Dan were putting Dan’s office to good use.”

“I’m sure. Do you want a drink?”

Dallon glances at him. “Sure, just a beer though. It’s still early. Jon?”

“Same for me, please.”

Breezy walks over to the bar, the girl who had been behind it having gone to greet Spencer and another stranger. The place has a neon aesthetic, strips along the wall that were faintly glowing even now and quasi futuristic speakers. Probably more of a club than a bar, given the wide open space. It’ll probably look awesome when dark, all lit up and with loud music. Now, it just looks slightly deserted. Too big for the eleven or so of them in there.

“So how are you enjoying The Poetess?” asks Dallon.

“The Poetess?” 

“It’s the name of the bar. They thought it’d be a nice tribute to Sappho, given they’re all gay.”

“They’re… lesbians?” He’s shocked, to be honest. Dallon and Breezy hadn’t been? Maybe bi or something?

“Is that a problem?” Dallon sounds offended and oops. That came out wrong.

“No, no sorry I just - you and Breezy I just thought - “

“That? No way, we’re just good friends. Nah, neither of us really lean that ways.”  
“Me either. We make quite the group huh?”

Dallon laughs and he counts that as a win. At least he didn’t permanently scare the other man off.

“Anyway. You see the other brunette?” He points at the girl who was behind the bar and Jon nods. “That’s Sarah, and the blonde over with Spence is Linda.”

“And no one in here is straight.”

“Maybe the band? Not sure though, Breezy said something about representing the local underground queer scene so I make no promises. You guys have a music night in the cafe don’t you? It might be worth working together on that?”

“Maybe talk to Dan about that but yeah, a bigger space would be nice.”

Dallon nods and sips his beer, Jon staring for a moment to appreciate the now mostly dry man. His shirt is just damp enough to cling to his chest and arms, his hair fluffing around his eyes. He’s certainly attractive. And tall, which would indicate a certain quality Jon likes. Gay, too. He’ll turn out to have a boyfriend or something, but hey they have sort of mutual friends. Dallon’s throat ripples as he drinks which, ok, Jon can handle that. Jon can totally handle that. He drinks his own beer and smiles at Spencer and boyfriend as they approach.

“Hey, Jon. This is Brendon, my boyfriend. Brendon, Jon - he works at the cafe.”

He shakes Brendon’s hand and Brendon pulls him in for a hug.

“You’re wearing flip-flops,” says Brendon. “I like you.”

Spencer and Dallon laugh. Ryan and Dan are over with the girls, helping the band finish putting together their stage.

“OK, Linda and Sarah or Linda and Breezy?” asks Spencer suddenly. 

Dallon glances at him. “Why not Sarah and Breezy?” 

“Cause Linda mentioned a girlfriend last time they spoke, so its definitely here,” says Brendon unsubtly looking at the girls. Sarah glances up at him and he waves, grinning cheerfully. She gives a huge overdramatised eye roll back - head movement large enough to carry her meaning across to them and Brendon’s grin widens.

“OK,” says Spencer. “Spill.”

“Ask them.”

Jon glances at Dallon. The entire conversation has just flown over his head.

Dallon leans down to whisper in his ear. “Basically who’s dating out of the girls. Everyone but Spencer worked it out ages ago. And Ryan, I don’t know if Ryan knows.”

“Who is dating?” He hadn’t actually thought of that, or wanted to ask.

“All of them.” Dallon winks at him and stands back up.

Around twenty minutes later Dan and the girls come over, Ryan tucked under Dan’s arm. 

“We’re probably ready to open” says Linda, the blonde one, glancing at he watch. “They’re all set up. Breezy, you’re on the bar tonight right? I’ll do door duty and Sarah can you help her?”

“Me and Jon can be bouncers?” suggests Dallon and Jon tries not to blush too obviously. “If that’s OK with Jon, of course.”

“No, no sure that’s that’s good with me.”

Breezy grins at them. “Awesome, thanks you guys. I’ll update social media to let people know and we can get started.”

As Jon turns to go he sees Breezy wink at Dallon out of the corner of his eye. He’s normally a third date kind of guy. Or, well, he tries to be. This, however, well. He’s game to make an exception if Dallon is too.

Sadly, nothing happens that evening. They spend three hours checking IDs on the door before Spencer and Dan come to take over. They’re not the most intimidating of bouncers but they don’t do a bad job. When inside the pair cross over to the bar, Dallon ordering them both tequila shots.

“If that’s - if you like tequila?” he asks, looking somewhat nervous.

By now Jon knows that Dallon is single, wants kids and that they both play bass. The sudden moments of shyness, however, are kind of endearing. He has no idea what he’s told Dallon, he’s been consuming a steady stream of beers through the night and he’s now at least tipsy. He also doesn’t actually know how he’s going to get home but it’s too late now anyway. Breezy brings them the glasses, salt and lime.

The salt is sharp against his tongue, quickly followed by the burn of the alcohol and tang of the lime. Next to him Dallon has done the same. Jon wonders if they’re going to kiss now. It’s plausible, he’s been flirting and he’s fairly sure Dallon has too. There’s a moment of tension, eye contact. Blue eyes. Blues eyes are good. Spencer has blue eyes. He’s thought of Spencer now and really, it’s kind of ruined the moment. Not saying Spencer isn’t cute, just he’s not - Dallon looks away.

It’s been a few days since the bar and Dallon hasn’t come to the cafe since. He’d wound up staying there overnight, talking to Spencer and Ryan. Dallon had vanished after the moment whatever it was with the tequila and Jon still doesn’t know what he did wrong. It’s a shame but hey, at least he and Dan got to talk a bit. He’s broke and rent might be manageable but very little else is.

The bell jingleis, Spencer nudging Jon till he stands up straight.

“Welcome to The Undertow. What can we get you today?”

Spencer’s got the friendly host thing down so Jon prepares to make the drink.

“Cappuccino, please.” It’s Brent, one of their regulars. Jon silently hopes that Dan doesn’t come out - the whole awkward ex of his boyfriend thing. Also Dan punched Brent last time they met. Come to think of it, he’s fairly sure Brent is banned.

“Is Ryan here?” asks Brent as Jon hands him his drink.

“I haven’t seen him.” Spencer says it flatly with the smile still plastered on and Brent scurries out of the cafe into the light of the morning. At least the rain’s over. Ryan comes out the backroom and sighs.

“He gone?” he asks.

Spencer glances at him and Ryan relaxes, moving to sit on the counter. “You and Dal were getting on the other day, weren’t you?”

Jon shrugs and tries to hide his slight smile. 

“Want his number?” Ryan’s looking at him with a smirk.

“Uh- sure?” he says hesitantly and Ryan’s smirk turns into a crocodile grin.

“Here, I’ll text you his contact. I stole your number from Dan, hope you don’t mind.”

His phone bings and he turns it on, to see that an unknown number has texted him. He sighs as he adds both Ryan and Dallon to his contacts.

“Fair warning,” says Spencer. “Ryan likes to randomly text people at two a.m. while high. If he calls you, hang up.”

“I will randomly appear outside your house,” says Ryan, randomly.

“He doesn’t do that, right?” Jon wouldn’t actually be that surprised.

Spencer just shrugs. 

He texts Dallon during his break, just ‘hi it’s Jon from the other night got ur number from ryan how’s things?” It was more than he probably strictly needed to say but he came across as friendly - he hopes. Spencer calls him back out to help with customers and he sighs, putting his phone back in his pocket and headed back out.

His phone died midway through the morning without ever going off, he realises during his lunch break. It’s sunny out and they’ve finally had a decent midmorning rush so he’s still in a good mood as he sits down at the sandwich place next door. They make good sandwiches too, and he gets a discount for knowing Alex who runs it. They’ve been neighbours for a few months now and friends for around the same amount of time.

Z comes to take his order and they make plans to hang out as a group that weekend. And - Dallon. He’s sitting at a corner table with Breezy. They’re far enough a way that Jon can’t hear them speaking over the full restaurant but Dallon raises his head and their eyes meet. Dallon smiles, standing up. Breezy doesn’t follow him over to Jon but he can feel her eyes on the back of his head as he stands to greet Dallon.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you,” he says mildly, grinning up at the taller man.

Dallon shrugs. “Sorry, I just. I don’t know. Things felt kind of awkward and then-“

Jon smiles at Z when she brings him his sandwich, still standing next to the table.

“We should talk,” says Dallon, fidgeting slightly.

“Here?” Jon looks around at the busy restaurant, the cutesy decor and small space.

“We can go back to the cafe?”

Jon nods his assent and waves down Z. “Can I pay you later? Sorry, just got -“

“No, sure, that’s fine. Have fun!” She smiles knowingly. “You’re not taking the plate though.”

Jon sighs and wraps his sandwich in napkins, acutely aware of Dallon’s eyes trained on his back. He looks away as Jon stands and they walk out together, heading into the empty coffee shop.

“Basically. Uh. I was flirting. I don’t know if you noticed, or like if you’re even gay or if you’re single and I’m sorry if I came on to you and made you uncomfortable and yeah-“ Dallon’s wringing his hands nervously, slightly out of place in the cafe’s cabin-like decor. It’s supposed to be soothing, though it doesn’t really seem to be having that affect on Dallon. 

Jon pulls out a stool and offers it to the man, grabbing one for himself. “First of all, I am definitely gay. Secondly, I was also flirting. I’m not very good at it but I was doing my best. I don’t really have a third point but yeah. You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Dallon’s smile is still uncomfortable looking but it’s a smile. Neither of them say anything for a long second then Jon stands up and kisses Dallon. For the first time he’s got the height advantage which is awesome. So is Dallon’s kissing, not too aggressive but very definitely present, his hands winding through Jon’s hair to hold him in place. Eventually, though, Jon pulls back. It’s a really uncomfortable position to stay in long term, OK, with his back bent like that.

“Now you know how I feel all the time,” says Dallon, still looking apprehensive.

Jon thinks about it for another second before leaning back in, Dallon raising himself slightly from the chair. He’s got his hands roaming slowly towards Dallon’s butt cause he kind of really wants to touch and Dallon’s holding him close with one hand tangled in his long-ish hair and one hand on his shoulder. It’s really hot, he thinks. Making out with a hot guy - who he’s definitely starting to like - in a cafe where his boss could walk in at any moment and he breaks the kiss, breathing deeply. 

“Y’know, apparently the girls have a really good band playing tonight. I’ve never heard of them but Breezy says they’re good.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” asks Jon, laughing slightly.

Dallon shrugs. “I think so?”

“Good, cause that means I don’t have to ask you out. Tonight is - tonight is good.”

Then Dallon’s kissing him again, standing now so Jon’s back to being the short one and yeah, Dallon’s a really good kisser. 

Someone coughs from behind them and there’s the boss he was worrying about. Dan looks more amused than anything else which is probably a good sign but also means Ryan will hear about this. And he takes the threat of Ryan turning into a stalker seriously. Ryan’s kind of… intense.

“So now both of my employees are seeing people, do we need to introduce a no boyfriends in the cafe rule?” Dan asks, laughing slightly.

“We’re - “

“I’m not even on the clock,” says Jon and pecks Dallon on the lips, stretching and heading for the counter. He hasn’t managed to eat his sandwich but really, it’s been a pretty awesome lunch break without it. He loves today. Also he kind of wants his sandwich so he eats it, sitting on one of the stools and grinning whenever Dallon looks his way. A really reall good day. 

Dallon spends the rest of the day lurking by the counter and winking at Jon. He thinks it might have creeped a few customers out but he’s making Jon smile wider than he’s smiled in a while here. And, really, Jon kind of likes that. The decision’s up to his cats in the end, but Jon’s fairly sure he wants to keep this one.

**Author's Note:**

> tunblr is karma-with-a-catch come talk to me about jonlon, https://discord.gg/ZmHHZAZ come hang on my awesome discord server, comments and kudos always appreciated thx for reading ur awesome!! (write more jonlon)


End file.
